Un plan machiavélique
by Hachiko-Tan
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un doute, qui grandit et grandit jusqu'à se transformer en plan machiavélique. Et si nos amis profitaient d'un des rares jours de congé de Beckett pour le mettre en action ! Attention, danger ! :D
1. Chapter 1

Titre: Un plan machiavélique  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Beckett, la famille de Castle et le capitaine Montgomery.  
Résumé: C'est l'histoire d'un doute, qui grandit et grandit jusqu'à se transformer en plan machiavélique. Et si nos amis profitaient d'un des rares jours de congé de Beckett pour le mettre en action ! Attention, danger ! :D  
Disclamer: Castle ne m'appartient pas ! T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

Note: Pour les fans de Castle que je néglige depuis trop longtemps. Enjoy ! :D

* * *

**Un plan machiavélique**

C'est par un matin normal, enfin presque normal, que Kate arriva au commissariat. Elle salua le peu de personnes présentes et s'installa à son bureau. Ryan et Esposito n'était pas encore là, mais elle savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. La jeune femme se rendit en salle de pause où elle se prépara un café, enfin où elle commença à se préparer un café avant de souvenir de l'exquise nouvelle qui faisait que dans son état, il ne lui était pas conseillé de boire du café et ce pendant encore quelque temps. En souriant, elle reposa sa tasse.

Le bip de l'ascenseur retentit et Esposito en sortit avec sa démarche habituelle. Il posa sa veste sur sa chaise de bureau et s'étira tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de pause. Il crut défaillir en voyant Kate en sortir, une tasse à la main et le visage illuminé d'un sourire radieux.

"Salut Javier !" lança-t-elle avant de se rendre à son bureau.

Trop choqué, il ne répondit pas et faillit se prendre la porte en reconnaissant l'odeur du liquide présent dans la tasse de son patron. Pas sa drogue habituelle, non : du chocolat. Esposito fit demi-tour en un quart de seconde et vint plaquer ses deux mains sur la bureau du lieutenant Beckett. Comble de tout, perdue dans ses pensées, elle sursauta.

"Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez vous fait du lieutenant Beckett ?! cracha le latino.  
- Esposito ?! Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit la jeune femme qui bien heureusement avait posé sa tasse avant l'interrogatoire surprise d'Esposito.  
- C'est toi qui me demande ça ? Non, mais attend. Tu me dis salut, tu m'appelles pas mon prénom, tu souris, mais franchement quoi et tu bois du chocolat chaud ? Et après ça, c'est moi qui aurait quelque chose qui cloche ?!  
- Je..."

Le lieutenant Beckett n'eut pas le temps de répondre et fut coupée par Ryan qui approchait, joyeux.

"Bonjour vous deux ! s'exclama-t-il en posant sa veste.  
- Ah ! Kevin tu tombes bien, regarde Beckett. Elle est différente, n'est ce pas ?"

Ryan fut amené de force devant la jeune femme qui roula les yeux d'exaspération.

"Non, moi je la trouve normal, signifia Ryan en se tournant vers Esposito, visiblement gêné.  
- Non mec, elle m'a appelé par mon prénom, comme ça, sans raison. Elle boit du chocolat ! fit-il en désignant la boisson comme si c'était un poison mortel. Et si tu avais vu le sourire qu'elle avait quand elle est arrivée, c'était... c'était... limite terrifiant quoi !  
- Esposito, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?! lâcha soudainement Kate avec énervement.  
- Ouais, renchérit Ryan, pour une fois pas du côté de son partenaire. Elle boit du chocolat, et alors ?  
- Mouais... moi je trouve ça louche", s'obstina Esposito en s'éloignant vers son bureau en bougonnant.

Ryan haussa les épaules et mine de rien, le rejoignit, laissant Beckett à sa paperasse.  
"T'as raison, c'est louche, déclara-t-il après un moment d'observation.  
- Je te l'avais dit, souffla Esposito. On mène l'enquête discretos ?  
- Ouais", approuva son coéquipier, ne quittant pas Beckett des yeux.

Elle les fusilla soudainement d'un de ses légendaires regards noirs et ils retournèrent aussitôt à leur travail. Même différente, il ne fallait pas non plus tenter le diable.

* * *

"Peut-être un nouveau petit copain ?" hasarda Esposito à la salle de pause.

Il était maintenant 11h et après 3 bonnes heures de paperasse, les gars faisaient une pause bien méritée.

"Tu sais à quoi ça nous a mené la dernière fois qu'on a enquêté sur un hypothétique petit-ami ?"

Esposito souleva un de ses sourcils.

"À rien, c'est vrai, mais tu as une meilleure piste ?  
- Elle a peut-être retrouvé l'assassin de sa mère ? tenta Ryan qui doutait grandement de cette hypothèse.  
- Ouais, bien sûr. Donc on planche sur le petit copain", décréta Esposito.

Ryan acquiesça. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas de meilleurs points de départ.

"Donc, on va commencer par ses ex, fit le latino.  
- Ouais, mais est-elle déjà retournée avec un de ses ex ? releva Ryan.  
- Non, pas à ma connaissance... concéda son partenaire.  
- Et si c'était Castle ?"

Les deux lieutenants se retournèrent comme un seul homme.

"Capitaine Montgomery ? s'étonna Ryan en se levant.  
- Il a raison, fit Esposito, en se replongeant dans ses réflexions. Et si c'était Castle ?"

Les trois hommes observèrent Kate. Elle semblait très concentrée sur ses rapports. Au même moment, Castle arriva avec à la main un sachet contenant certainement quelques viennoiseries. Il lui lança un de ses sourires habituels et elle le lui rendit, mais contrairement à autres fois, elle se leva et posa une main sur son avant bras, continuant leur discussion. Elle lui souriait toujours et par ailleurs, se mordit deux fois la lèvre. Qu'est ce que Castle pouvait bien lui raconter ? Les gars restaient perplexes. Il était clair qu'elle avait changé d'attitude envers lui, mais au point de sortir avec lui. Bon, c'était vrai, ils s'aimaient depuis quelques années maintenant, mais on parlait toujours de Beckett et Castle, avec eux, rien n'était sûr.

Le capitaine hocha la tête et les regarda.

"Alors ? Ils sont différents, n'est ce pas ?  
- Oui, mais on ne sait pas ce qu'ils se sont racontés. Si ça se trouve, il vient de lui dire qu'il ne l'embêterait plus, souligna Esposito.  
- Oui, et puis ils sont peut-être simplement un peu plus proche, hasarda Ryan plus réaliste.  
- Ça vaut bien une enquête ? fit le plus âgé des trois.  
- Oui", approuvèrent les deux autres, observant Kate se replonger dans son travail tandis que Castle mettait un point d'honneur à la distraire.

C'était décidé, ils allaient mener l'enquête.

* * *

"Mais si ! s'exclama Esposito. C'est une super idée !"

Ils étaient quatre dans la salle d'autopsie, lieu désert à cette heure.

"Au moins, on sera fixé et au pire, on prétextera euh... notre inquiétude, proposa le latino.  
- C'est super risqué comme opération. Surtout si c'est pour se pointer à quatre dans l'appartement.  
- Non ! rétorqua Esposito avant de recapituler le plan. On va chez Beckett. Si elle n'est pas chez elle, on continue notre plan. On file chez Castle et là on sera fixer ! expliqua-t-il avec excitation.  
- Et pour les portables ? interrogea le capitaine Montgomery.  
- Et bien, pour Beckett. On s'arrange pour qu'elle l'oublie au bureau et pour Castle et bien... si elle est avec lui, il n'attendra aucun appel donc ils nous faut parier sur le fait qu'il l'éteindra, déclara-t-il après quelques hésitations.  
- Bancal ce plan, fit remarquer Lanie.  
- Une meilleure idée ? demanda Esposito légèrement exaspéré.  
- Qu'on profite du seul jour de congé de Kate pour les démasquer, c'est...  
- C'est..."

La jeune femme parut hésiter puis elle acquiesça.

"Machiavélique, sourit-elle et il sut qu'il l'avait convaincu.  
- Et vous autre ?  
- A-t-on vraiment le choix ? fit Ryan qui savait qu'avec ces deux-là aux commandes des opérations, il ne pourrait rien faire.  
- Par contre, on ne vient pas avant neuf heures", déclara le capitaine.

Tous approuvèrent.

"On remonte et pas un mot. Esposito, Parish vous vous occupez du portable de Kate et pour Castle, il faudrait être sûr qu'il ne soit pas allumé. Ryan ?"  
- J'ai compris, je m'en occupe", répondit-il en soupirant.

Ils remontèrent tout les quatre, même Lanie qui prétexta une envie de bon café auprès de Kate, mais ce qu'ils virent les fit douter de l'aboutissement de leur mission. En effet, Kate qui avait été si calme le reste de la journée, hurlait littéralement après Castle, mains sur les hanches. Ce-dernier trouva d'ailleurs préférable de battre en retraite du côté de l'ascenseur. Il fila à grande vitesse et reçut un coup de fil au même moment. Il sortit son portable dans sa course et c'est à ce moment qu'il rentra dans quelqu'un. Le portable fit un vol plané et, manque de chance, atteint pile dans le café de la personne qu'il avait percuté: Ryan.

"Oh mec ! Excuse-moi ! s'exclama Ryan en prenant un air profondément désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave", fit Castle en voyant Kate s'approcher dangereusement.  
- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? interrogea Ryan juste pour la forme.  
- Mauvaise période du mois enfin j'espère parce que sinon, je ne donne pas chère de nos peaux", déclara l'écrivain avant de se sauver.

Ryan se dépêcha de disparaître du champ de vision de Kate et rejoignit les autres.

"Euh... même s'ils sont ensembles. Vous croyez vraiment qu'après ça, on retrouvera Beckett chez Castle enfin à part pour le tuer bien entendu, nota Ryan en désignant Kate qui fulminait devant l'ascenseur.  
- Pas sûr. En tout cas, t'as réussi ton coup, mec ! félicita Esposito en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son partenaire.  
- Ouais, espérons que ça serve."

Ils se gardèrent leurs yeux rivés sur le lieutenant Beckett et firent en sorte de l'éviter le reste de la journée. Malheureusement, à cinq heures, Lanie et Javier se devait d'agir.

"Kate ?" appela Lanie, dépitée d'avoir perdu à pile ou face.

Esposito qui l'observait depuis la salle de pause souriait allègrement.

"Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Lanie ? questionna Kate apparemment de meilleure humeur.  
- J'ai oublié mon portable et j'en ai absolument besoin. C'est une histoire de livraison", fit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

Kate se rapprocha, curieuse et Lanie inspira un grand coup.

"Ce soir, j'ai promis à Javier une soirée... spéciale, mais le livreur a besoin d'indications pour trouver mon adresse, enfin tu sais le bordel que c'est pour arriver jusqu'à chez moi. J'ai donc prévu de le rappeler à 19 h 30. Et comme tu le sais également, mon fixe est hors service depuis quelques temps. Comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas, je viens de perdre mon portable. Je n'arrive pas à remettre la main dessus.  
- Tu voudrais que je te prête le mien ?"

Lanie lui fit ses yeux de chien battu et finalement attaqua l'argumentation lourde. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus.

"Si je ne le surprend pas ce soir, je perd mon pari et il m'emmenait un week end en montagne.  
- Ce n'est pas si mal, sourit Kate.  
- Non, à la montagne faire un stage intensif d'escalade. Les dieux se sont ligués contre moi ! s'exclama la légiste avec un air tragique. Tu sais à quel point je déteste l'escalade ! Je ne le supporterais pas.  
- Bien"

Kate lui tendit son portable.

"Merci, merci Katie ! Tu me sauves la vie ! s'exclama Lanie.  
- Sans le code, avec mon forfait. Tu peux juste appeler, ça ira ?  
- Oui, je sais. C'est bon. Merci !

Elle la prit dans ses bras et partit tout de suite après. Elle quitta aussitôt le commissariat de peur que sa meilleure amie ne change d'avis. Sitôt Lanie partit, Kate se saisit de son téléphone de bureau et passa un appel, ce qui intrigua grandement Esposito. Il sourit pour lui-même, mais au fond de lui, un doute restait. Kate semblait avoir oublié qu'elle était en congé le lendemain ce qui avait été une chance pour Lanie. D'un autre côté, cela pouvait aussi vouloir dire que ce qu'elle allait faire de cette journée n'était pas réellement important. Il confia son inquiétude au capitaine qui resta pensif un moment.

"Si on se trompe, nous avons couvert nos arrières alors au point où on en est, on continue.  
- Bien"

* * *

"Ils se doutent de quelque chose, murmura Kate.  
- Eh, c'est moi l'inventeur de complot en tout genre", répliqua Rick en la saisissant par la taille.

Elle lui sourit.

"Et puis, je pense qu'avec le petit sketch qu'on leur a fait tout à l'heure, ils sont fixés.  
- Ouais, dommage pour ton portable, fit Kate en posant les mains sur ses épaules. Mais au moins tu ne peux pas m'envoyer de messages et c'est tant mieux.  
- Ah oui, Lanie... fit Castle. Mais dis donc, ça veut donc dire que toi et moi sommes injoignables pendant une journée entière et, il se rapprocha d'elle, seuls dans ce grand loft", murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et remonta ses mains jusqu'à son cou.

"Vraiment ? susurra-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas oublié un petit quelque chose ?  
- Non, et je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier, mais on ne va pas y passer la journée. Alors Lieutenant Beckett, qu'allons-nous faire demain ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai une petite idée de ce que je veux faire maintenant", souffla la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Castle la ramena aussitôt contre lui et passa ses mains sous la chemise de Kate.

* * *

Premier chapitre, terminé ! Et il faut savoir que je l'ai commencé alors je sortais juste de mon oral du bac d'espagnol. Comme quoi, c'est inspirant l'espagnol. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Titre: Un plan machiavélique  
Genre: Romance/Humour  
Rating: Tout public. (K)  
Personnages: l'équipe de Beckett, la famille de Castle et le capitaine Montgomery.  
Résumé: C'est l'histoire d'un doute, qui grandit et grandit jusqu'à se transformer en plan machiavélique. Et si nos amis profitaient d'un des rares jours de congé de Beckett pour le mettre en action ! Attention, danger ! :D  
Disclamer: Castle ne m'appartient pas ! T.T  
Spoiler: Aucun

Note: Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires, enfin surtout pour toutes les vues que j'ai eu. J'espère avoir réussi à être à la hauteur de vos attentes, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :D

* * *

"J'ai appelé trois fois sur le portable de Kate, fit Ryan au beau milieu du commissariat.

- Moi aussi, déclara Esposito. C'est Lanie qui a répondu. Donc, Kate est en retard, et elle n'est jamais en retard."

Fiers de leur numéro, les gars filèrent voir le capitaine. Ils lui expliquèrent la situation pour que tous leurs collègues puissent bien prouver qu'ils s'inquiétaient réellement et furent rejoints par Lanie qui paraissait au bord de la panique. Le commissariat entier commençait à se poser des questions. Une fois le doute semait, ils montèrent en voiture et foncèrent chez Kate. Comme il l'avait prévu, son appartement était désert. Jubilants, ils se rendirent chez Castle. Le gardien leur ouvrit sans problème et au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur se refermait, Alexis entra dedans, une grosse valise à la main.

"Euh... bonjour, fit-elle en les dévisageant. Vous venez voir papa ?  
- Oui, Kate n'est pas venue au boulot ce matin et elle n'est pas chez elle. Ton père ne répond pas à son portable, expliqua Lanie, prenant son rôle de meilleure amie super inquiète très au sérieux.  
- Oh, je vois."

Alexis eut soudain l'air extrêmement gênée.

"Je... je ne devais pas rentrer aujourd'hui et grand-mère n'est pas à la maison. Papa n'aime pas rester seul et je crois l'avoir entendu dire qu'il partait dans les Hamptons. Vous devriez peut-être essayer le fixe de là-bas. Et puis sincèrement, papa et K... Beckett ne sont pas en très bon terme en ce moment. Il doit certainement ignorer où elle se trouve."

Ils étaient sortis de l'ascenseur et chaque parole d'Alexis enlevait peu à peu les doutes qu'ils avaient auparavant. La jeune fille faisait de son mieux pour les empêcher d'avancer.

"Oh Alexis ! J'ai trouvé le cadeau parfait pour... commença une voix stridente tout droit sortie de l'ascenseur.  
- Grand-mère ! J'étais justement en train de dire que papa devait être parti dans les Hamptons euh... comme il l'avait prévu."

Aussitôt, Martha approuva.

"Oui, le bougre ne m'a même pas invité, fit-elle avec un air contrarié.

Puis semblant se souvenir de la présence des collègues de Beckett, elle ajouta.

"Mais vous voulez peut-être entrer boire un café..."

Aussitôt, ils s'apprêtèrent à accepter.

"... Enfin, continua Martha, s'il n'y a pas d'urgence."

Ils surent alors qu'ils étaient pris au piège. Évidemment qu'il y avait une urgence. Martha Rogers était décidément trop forte pour eux, mais ils n'étaient pas prêts de laisser tomber et Lanie allait répliquer quand un bruit de verre cassé retentit. Tous se regardèrent et Martha leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pouvait faire son possible pour sauver son fils, il se condamnait lui-même. Bien entendu, ils sortirent leur arme et ouvrirent la porte. Rentrant les uns après les autres, les hommes en premiers. Il tombèrent sur un Castle debout, simplement vêtu d'un caleçon et d'un tee-shirt au beau milieu de la cuisine. Il regardait sans grande émotion la tasse qui venait de lui échapper des mains, visiblement encore à moitié endormi. Comprenant que Kate pouvait arriver à tout moment avec un bruit aussi suspect, Martha réagit.

"Oh Richard ! Quel maladroit tu fais. Nous avons de la visite ! s'écria-t-elle assez fort pour que tout l'appartement l'entende.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? questionna l'écrivain avec un air perdu.  
- On... on s'inquiétait pour Kate, déclara Lanie. Elle n'est pas venue travailler ce matin, alors...  
- Beckett a pris un jour de congé", répondit simplement Castle.

L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous une tête faussement étonnée qui ne convainquit personne.

"Oui, c'est vrai, fit le capitaine Montgomery en portant une main à son front. J'avais totalement oublié."

Castle secoua sa tête de droite à gauche de dépit.

"Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là, vous voulez peut-être un café ?" proposa-t-il, très détendu.

Il ne semblait pas le moins de monde gêné, si bien qu'Esposito en vint à froncer les sourcils. Ils avaient peut-être fait fausse route ? Puis il se tourna vers Alexis. Pourquoi les avait-elle empêché d'entrer alors ? Comme tous les autres s'asseyaient au bar américain, il en fit autant et remercia Castle lorsqu'il lui tendit son café. Soudain, son œil fut attiré par une bannette posée un peu en retrait.

"Des pancakes ? sourit le latino. Pour qui ?  
- Richard Castle, combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'arrêter de manger des pancakes tous les matins !" gronda aussitôt Martha.

Esposito grimaça. Elle veillait bien, mais il réussirait à les coincer.  
En grommelant, Castle déposa la bannette sur la table. Il réfléchissait. Que pouvait-il faire de toute façon ? Avec le raffut qu'ils faisaient, elle ne descendrait pas. Enfin à part si... non. Il secoua la tête, non, elle ne viendrait pas. Pourtant, alors que le capitaine Montgomery et Martha discutaient justice tandis que Lanie et Ryan parlaient de la dernière affaire, il perçut, en haut de l'escalier, sa chemise blanche qu'il avait porté la veille. Effroyablement pâle, Kate titubait sur le palier. Ne songeant même pas une seconde aux personnes qui l'entouraient, Castle contourna le bar et bondit dans les escaliers. En bas, Alexis poussa un cri en voyant le lieutenant Beckett tomber. Heureusement, Castle la rattrapa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu toucher une marche. La serrant contre lui, tremblant de peur, il nicha sa tête dans son cou. Ses nausées devenaient beaucoup trop dangereuses.

"Rick ?" fit Kate après un moment, reprenant connaissance.

Elle releva vers lui un visage perdu et il la serra un peu plus contre lui.

"Kate, tu m'as fait peur, tellement peur, souffla-t-il avant de la soulever, une main soutenant ses épaules, l'autre sous ses genoux.  
- J'ai recommencé", grimaça-t-elle en agrippant le tee-shirt de son partenaire.

Il acquiesça gravement. Sitôt en bas, Lanie lui sauta dessus, morte d'inquiétude.

"Kate ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?!" s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

Castle la posa sur le canapé et la jeune femme se laissa ausculter, repoussant le moment de se lever de peur qu'elle ne chute à nouveau. Les autres en avaient profité pour s'approcher et s'ils étaient contents de les avoir percer à jour, ils étaient deux fois plus inquiets quant au malaise de leur amie. Finalement, Lanie soupira en voyant que tout aller bien.

"Ton dernier repas remonte à quand, Kate ?  
- Hier soir."

Lanie hocha la tête et reprit tout aussi normalement.

"Tu as dormi cette nuit ?" demanda-t-elle en désignant Castle.

Kate rougit et fusilla sa meilleure amie du regard. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé étant donné qu'elle ne portait que sa chemise et des sous-vêtements, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus s'étendre sur sa vie sexuelle en public. Elle soupira puis se dit que de toute façon, venant de Lanie, elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à une question moins directe.

"Oui, répondit Kate en sentant qu'elle avait, grâce à ça reprit des couleurs. Un peu", rajouta-t-elle en jugeant cette réponse plus proche de la réalité.

Elle se retint de se tourner vers Castle et à la place, pivota vers son équipe. Équipe qui sentit tout d'un coup, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais alors pas une bonne idée du tout. Elle attendait visiblement une explication quant à leur présence ici.

"Euh... commença Esposito.  
- On... continua Ryan.  
- s'inquiétait alors...  
- Bah on est allé chez toi et...  
- Tu n'y étais pas donc..."

Ils paraissaient tout deux extrêmement gêné et baragouinaient des morceaux de phrases inintelligibles.

"On est venu ici, mais...  
- On avait oublié que tu étais en congé !" termina Esposito en lançant un coup d'œil à son partenaire.

Qu'est ce qu'il plaignait les suspects en interrogatoire avec Beckett ! Ils attendirent en silence et se fut Lanie qui éclata de rire la première, bientôt suivi par Kate évidemment. Castle leur colla une claque dans le dos à chacun et fila préparer le chocolat chaud de Kate.

"Vous ne pouviez pas demander ? finit par articuler Kate entre deux rires.  
- Tu nous aurais répondu franchement ? rétorqua Ryan en doutant de sa parole.  
- Oui, approuva Kate.  
- Ça fait deux mois qu'on a décidé que si vous nous posiez la question, on vous le direz", apprit Castle en tendant une tasse de chocolat à sa partenaire.

Ils se regardèrent, déroutés. Ils avaient fait tout ça pour rien ?! Enfin, non, ils avaient pu voir le lieutenant Kate Beckett dans une tenue des plus sexys, mais ils se atterrent de refouler cette pensée bien au fond de leur esprit et se penchèrent sur la phrase de Castle.

"Deux mois ?! lâcha finalement le capitaine Montgomery qui n'en revenait pas.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que vous coucher ensemble, vous deux ? renchérit Lanie.  
- Sept mois, répondirent-ils en cœur.  
- Sept mois ! Et vous nous l'auriez annoncé quand ?!" s'exclama la légiste furieuse.

Kate se mordit la lèvre.

"Bientôt", articula-t-elle avant de baisser les yeux.

Lanie croisa les bras visiblement en colère tandis qu'Alexis s'approchait, l'air de rien, de Kate. S'asseyant sur le canapé, elle la prit dans ses bras. Étreinte que Kate lui rendit aussitôt.

"Félicitations, félicitations, chuchota la jeune fille à son oreille.  
- Merci Alexis", lui sourit Kate en sentant ses maudites larmes poindre aux coins de ses yeux.

Elle était beaucoup trop sensible. Attentif, Rick posa une main sur son épaule.

"Lanie, je suis désolée, s'excusa Kate, mais je pensais avoir trouvé le moment idéal pour te le dire. C'est pourquoi, j'ai repoussé. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à notre dernière sortie", continua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Son amie approuva, curieuse et ses yeux s'illuminèrent en repensant à ce qu'elle avait avancé.

"Je pense que ça va pouvoir se faire et bien plus tôt que tu ne le penses", ajouta Kate avant que Lanie ne la prenne dans ses bras en larmes.

Il se passa un moment où personne ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait excepté les deux jeunes femmes.

"Tu comptais me le dire quand encore ? interrogea Lanie une fois à peu près calmée. À l'accouchement ?!"

Elles rirent toutes les deux et Alexis bondit jusqu'à son sac tandis que Kate et Lanie se levaient avec la ferme intention d'aller déjeuner. Ryan, Esposito et le capitaine Montgomery commençaient à comprendre lorsqu'Alexis revint, un paquet dans les mains.

"Maintenant je peux offrir mon cadeau, j'imagine", déclara la jeune fille en lançant un regard à Kate et à son père.  
- Merci Alexis", sourit Kate en prenant le précieux paquet.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à Castle et celui-ci approuva, se plaçant à ses côtés. Martha partit chercher son appareil photo tandis que Kate enlevait délicatement le paquet cadeau. Elle s'arrêta un moment et ses yeux s'humidifièrent en tombant sur l'inscription écrite sur le body. Elle le garda à la main et prit Alexis dans ses bras en pleurant.  
Voilà, c'était encore ces maudits hormones qui se la ramenaient et cette fois elle sentait bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter avant un moment.  
Bien vite, des bras plus puissants la récupèrent et Castle la berça tendrement contre lui, commençant à avoir l'habitude de ce changement soudain d'émotion. Il sourit en voyant l'inscription à son tour: "bébé Castle", écrit en gros en plein centre du body. C'était également comme ça qu'ils appelaient le petit être qui grandissait bien sagement dans le ventre de Kate depuis deux mois. Bien sûr, c'était en attendant de lui trouver un prénom, mais ils avaient fini par si faire et quelque part, il ou elle resterait toujours le bébé Castle. Il sourit d'un sourire plus que niais et continua de réconforter la femme qu'il aimait. Depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle semblait être en prise avec ses hormones quotidiennement et il trouvait toujours amusant de constater qu'elle pouvait s'affoler pour des problèmes aussi banals. Évidemment, il faisait de son mieux pour la rassurer et s'inquiétait même de cette précocité dans les étapes de la grossesse. Les hormones ne faisaient pas leur apparition vers la fin de la grossesse ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire et il nota intérieurement de se renseigner. Alors que le reste de l'équipe était retourné petit déjeuner, leur laissant ainsi un peu d'intimité, Kate se décolla de lui et lui lança un regard meurtrier.

"Je te préviens, Rick. Je ne vais pas supporter ça sept mois encore !" s'écria-t-elle en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes en vain tandis qu'Alexis lançait un petit regard désolé à son père.

Elle était enceinte. Elle attendait un bébé de Richard Castle. Elle était indéniablement heureuse, mais elle qui ne pleurait jamais, il fallait que chaque jour depuis presque un mois, elle pleure. Pleurer de bonheur, de joie... mais elle pleurait et elle se sentait si fragile, si faible. C'était révoltant.  
Lentement, elle se calma. Ses épaules cessèrent de trembler et elle vint s'asseoir à table avec les autres, murmurant un petit "excusez-moi" qui les firent sourire. Une nouvelle Kate Beckett avait vu le jour et les gars déglutirent en réalisant qu'elle serait sept mois encore à fleur de peau et plus en sachant que le bébé ne ferait pas ses nuits au début. Ils se lancèrent une grimace et puis Lanie prit les mains de sa meilleure amie, extatique. Elle allait sûrement encore la féliciter lorsque Kate l'arrêta.

"Attends, attends. Si tu dis un mot en rapport avec ma grossesse, je vais recommencer à pleurer", expliqua la jeune femme qui visiblement essayait de se contrôler.

Lanie opina et ne dit rien, mais son regard pétillant de joie suffisait au lieutenant. Un raclement se fit entendre et ils se tournèrent vers le capitaine Montgomery.

"Kate, commença-t-il presque trop solennellement. Je sais que vous adorez votre travail, mais dans votre état, enfin... balbutia-t-il en voyant le regard menaçant de Kate braquait sur lui. Euh... enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que pour votre... non, se reprit-il soudainement cherchant un argument plus percutant, pour la sécurité du petit être qui vit en vous, il serait plus prudent que vous..."

Les yeux de Kate s'ouvrirent en comprenant et elle lui sourit, rassurante.

"Que j'arrête d'aller sur le terrain quelque temps ?" finit-elle à sa place comme si ce n'était qu'une recommandation quelconque.

Stupéfaits, ils levèrent tous leur regard vers Kate.

"Oui, oui bien sûr, je comprends", approuva cette-dernière.

Inconsciemment, elle avait posé une main sur son ventre encore imperceptiblement arrondi et les étonnants, reprît.

"Oui, je ne voudrais pas risquer inutilement la vie de notre bébé."

À ces mots, le cœur de Castle manqua un battement et il ne pût s'empêcher de la serrer contre lui. Elle l'aimait au point de le faire passer avant son travail. Bien entendu, il le savait déjà, mais elle venait de le dire à tout le monde comme si c'était une évidence. Voilà, maintenant c'était lui qui avait les larmes aux yeux et Kate rigolait contre lui.

"Bah alors, se moqua-t-elle, tu veux qu'on échange ?"

Gamin, il lui tira la langue, mais remit bien vite sa tête au creux de son cou, certainement un de ses endroits préférés sur Terre à présent. Oubliant, les autres, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre dans son dos.

"Bien, fit Martha, les faisant se séparer. Si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénients, il faut que je retourne à mon école d'art. Mes pauvres petits ne pourraient se débrouiller sans moi et comme eux non apparemment plus besoin de mes précieux conseils, je pars", déclara-t-elle avec un air tragique.

" À ce soir, mère, souhaita Castle.  
- À ce soir, Martha, fit Kate, presque en même temps tandis que Martha refermait la porte.  
- À ce soir, les enfants, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible que pourtant tous comprirent.  
- Bien, et moi j'ai un commissariat à faire tourner, lança le capitaine Montgomery en se levant, et vous trois, rajouta-t-il en désignant Lanie, Javier et Kevin, vous venez avec moi."

Aussitôt, les trois concernés se levèrent et félicitant une dernière fois les futurs parents, quittèrent le loft dans les secondes qui suivirent.

"Encore toutes mes félicitations", sourit le capitaine avant de sortir à son tour.

Ils le remercièrent du regard et Alexis se leva brusquement, se sentant de trop. Elle se dirigea prestement vers sa valise, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fait le moindre mouvement pour la récupérer, son père portait déjà sa lourde malle et Kate avait noué son bras au sien.

"Alors, Alexis et cette semaine ? demanda-t-elle tandis qu'ils montaient tous les trois, déposer les affaires de la jeune fille dans sa chambre.  
- Eh, Kate et moi, on s'était dit que tu voudrais certainement venir avec nous à l'échographie de cette aprèm comme tu es revenue plus tôt, invita Castle gaiement tandis que Kate couvait Alexis du regard, attendant apparemment une réponse positive de sa part.

Alexis sourit et acquiesça aussitôt. Elle posa son bras sur celui de Kate et entama de raconter ce qui avait été pour elle la plus longue semaine de toute sa vie étant donné qu'elle avait appris, à son début, que Kate était enceinte.

* * *

Voili, voilou ! J'ai fini j'espère de tout cœur que ça vous a plu. À plus les ptits loupiots !


End file.
